


Seventy-Six Trombones

by restfield



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Music Man (1962)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Humor, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restfield/pseuds/restfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've seen Spuffy videos on all manner of songs, except for the one that just MUST be vidded.<br/>So - yes, I made Buffy/The Music Man mashup. And I am NOT sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventy-Six Trombones

Vimeo link with the download available:  


[Seventy-Six Trombones (BtVS/The Music Man mashup)](http://vimeo.com/109198962) from [R.B.Restfield](http://vimeo.com/user27109220) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

  



End file.
